


A Divine Sweetness

by crestedhearts (orphan_account)



Series: The Smut Box [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crestedhearts
Summary: Sephiroth gets jealous and it ends in a pleasurable night for both of you.
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Series: The Smut Box [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780351
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	A Divine Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty tumblr request! Tell me what you thought! ♡ Feel free to hop on over and toss me a request!

"Don't waste your time on war heroes and SOLDIERS," the neighborhood women would tell you behind their paperback novels, their voices chiding and petulant. It was as if they still considered you that young little girl they had watched play in the mud and taught like their own child. "No good can come out of being with someone like that."

"Have you seen their eyes?" Your landlady would chortle as an afterthought. "They're as green as the mako reactors at night! It's almost like they're not human at all!"

Those words rambled around in your head for a while after that, even if they weren't necessarily true. Sephiroth was a good man; he treated you like an equal, made sure you were happy and content in his own way. You did the same for him, but it was marginally more difficult when he closed himself off after a long mission to recuperate. He never denied you when you crawled into his lap and stroked his hair, even closing his eyes and leaning into it.

There were times when he was testy with you, pushing your boundaries bit by bit when he was jealous or feeling a little neglected, the latter which only happened when he was away from you for weeks at a time on some mission in a faraway town, and the jealousy came into play whenever you got a little too comfortable with men that were strangers to you.

Sephiroth didn't mind when you mock fought with Angeal or had Genesis recite Loveless for you, because those were innocent and playful things that were never malicious in intent. There were people that would, and could, hurt you to get to him, and that was always a possibility in his mind. Strangers were dangerous. Strangers could get you killed.

So when you bumped into someone on the street just outside your apartment complex, holding your grocery bags full of vegetables and meat for your meal prep, you half expected it to be Sephiroth. He had made a routine of following you at night when it was more dangerous, giving you enough space to be on your own but close enough that if he needed to step in, he would. Then he would sneak up on you like the wicked cat he was and scare you to death, before thoroughly apologizing for it with his mouth.

To your surprise, it wasn't Sephiroth who had bumped into you, but someone else with a very familiar set of eyes. Not as green, nor were there cat pupils, but still mako nonetheless. In the dark and under a street light, you almost thought he was Angeal, but when he sputtered an apology, you quickly took back your guess.

He was young--very young, maybe nineteen or twenty if you had to hazard a very vague guess. And, if his clothes were anything to go by, SOLDIER Second Class.

"I'm sorry, miss!" He apoligized, picking up one of the bell peppers that had fallen from your bag. He handed it to you with a charming smile. "Here you go!"

"Thank you," you said warily, trying to keep yourself from making assumptions and turning tail, and tucked the pepper away. "I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going."

"No, I wasn't paying attention," he laughed sheepishly. "I mean, who doesn't notice a pretty lady walking down the sidewalk towards you? Some SOLDIER I am."

"So you are a SOLDIER," you said slowly, your fingers tapping a rhythm on your thigh. "What class?"

You could just barely hear it, but Sephiroth was slowly pacing up behind you, drawn by the rapid taps of your fingers which had become code for him to 'rescue' you.

"SOLDIER Second Class," he grinned, pointing a thumb at his chest. He seemed oblivious to Sephiroth walking up behind you. "Bet you're impressed, huh?"

"Not… really," you replied, timing your words just right so that Sephiroth was right behind you, close enough to reach back and touch. "I've seen more impressive."

"Zack," Sephiroth demurred smoothly from beside you, hand resting on the small of your back. His thumb traced tiny patterns underneath your sweater. You watched as the boy went several shades paler, darting between you and the significantly taller man. "Aren't you supposed to be on patrol tonight?"

"Y-Yes sir, Sephiroth," Zack replied with a faint stutter. "I'll get right back to it, uh, sir."

You had a feeling that Sephiroth, up until this point, had been kind and cordial to the boy throughout his term as a SOLDIER, and that this was the first time he was having the "cat glare", as you dubbed it, leveled on him. Angeal and Genesis were plenty used to it, of course, but it was another thing to have it put on some unsuspecting SOLDIER boy.

"See that you do," Sephiroth intoned and Zack was off, going at a half jog down the street. When he was gone, he pressed his hand into your back to encourage you to walk, heading towards your building.

"Was that one of your subordinates?" You asked curiously, checking your bags for any stray vegetables that may have fallen. "You knew him."

"He's young and gullible," he sighed, but you could detect that hint of jealousy anywhere. "And flirty. But he's got heart, or so Angeal says."

"He seems young," you went on, poking the proverbial sleeping bear, withdrawing your keys from your pocket. "How young do you recruit?"

"The youngest? I don't know." You could practically hear the jealousy now, disrupting his normal tone for something a little deeper. "Why?"

"Just curious," you hummed and unlocked your door. As you were twisting the key in the lock, you felt him grow closer and closer, until you were pressed firmly against the door, legs and cheek cold against the metal. "Sephiroth?"

You strangled a moan in your throat when he leaned close to your ear, ghosting his fingers up the inside of your thigh and up your skirt. Then completely engulfing the soft flesh hidden by your underwear with his hand, he squeezied firmly enough that you could feel his leather clad fingers digging into your core, pushing your panties to their limit.

"You're mine," he whispered to your ear, his breath rolling over your face. It sent bolts of electricity down your spine, your underwear rapidly becoming wet and uncomfortable. "Mine, and no one else's. Do you understand?"

When you failed to answer him right away, too busy trying to calm down your racing heart and greedy lungs, he squeezed you harder, not enough to hurt but to where you instinctively clamped your thighs closed around his hand, his gloved knuckles digging into the tendon of your leg.

"Do you understand me, pet?" He repeated, further punctuating his question by pressing you even harder against the door. Your grocery bags trembled in your hands. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Crystal clear," you managed to gasp, eyes fluttering when he rolled his fingers across your entrance in a rapid movement, close to making your legs buckle from underneath you. "I understand."

"Good girl," he praised, his near permanent smirk prominent against the skin of your neck.

He removed his hand from your panties with the painstaking slowness of a snail, one finger at a time, then hooked his thumbs in the elastic band at your hip. Before you could even comprehend what he was about to do, he had already pulled them down to your knees, gravity doing the rest and dropping them to your ankles.

When you froze at the feeling of the breeze against your hot, exposed skin, he leaned close once again, dancing his fingers under your sweater and touching the skin underneath the waistband of your skirt. "Step out of them… unless you want your neighbors to come outside and see you here, wet, naked, and trembling for me as I refuse to let you come."

You stepped out of the soiled underwear as gingerly as possible, avoiding ripping or stepping on them. You heard him give a pleased little hum into your hair before giving a rough twist to the doorknob, letting it fly open. You almost stumbled, but caught yourself when Sephiroth took a fistful of your sweater and jerked you back to him just as the door snicked shut and locked.

Any saliva that you had in your mouth evaporated when he wedged a knee between your legs, pressing up into the hot heat of your core. Just as you were allowing your eyes to shut and your hips to grind down on his thigh as much as you were able without the support of a wall or bed, he seized your face between his hands and dragged you in for a brutal, yet satisfying kiss. He traced the seam of your lips with his tongue, delving inside for just a taste, teeth pulling your bottom lip deliciously.

"Sephiroth," you breathed when he pulled away, your lips swollen and abused. His green-blue eyes glittered dangerously in the dark, flicking over the flush in your cheeks, the part of your mouth, and the way your hips bucked against his thigh, desperate for friction. "Please…"

"Mm." He kissed you again, nudging your chin up with his fingers, taking advantage of the way you gasped for air. When he pulled away yet again, he smirked anew, wiping the little bit of drool that had escaped your mouth. "Put away your things. You'll regret leaving them out."

You knew an order, however softly it was delivered, when you heard it. He removed his leg from between your thighs when you picked your groceries back up, walking over to the fridge on wobbly legs.

Just before you were about to kneel down and put your vegetables in the bottom drawers, he said,"No. Stand and bend over."

Cautiously you locked your knees and began pulling the bell peppers out one by one, waiting to hear the sound of his disapproval. It never came.

"Just like that," he breathed, walking closer behind you, just shy of actually pressing against you. He flipped your skirt over your back to expose your pink insides to him, wet and dangerously close to dripping on the floor. "Perfect."

You continued putting away your food, one item at a time, feeling the burn of your calves the longer you stood. As you put away the meat, the last thing in your bag, you felt him trace an ungloved finger over your entrance, then teasingly shove the bend of his knuckle into you, curling the pad of his finger against your walls.

"Look at how wet you are for me," he purred, watching your face from between your legs. A moan escaped you and you tried desperately to lift up on your toes and shove his finger just that little bit deeper, but you were pleasantly scolded by a gentle slap on your ass. "No, I don't think so, pet. Do I need to remind you what happens when you disobey me?"

"No," you breathed, shoving the last package into the fridge and slamming the drawer shut. He added another finger, curling this one as well, scraping against your walls. You let out a small whine. "God, no."

"The only god here is me," he objected, pulling his fingers out of you. You nearly choked at the loss, and then he was pulling you up by your shoulders, slamming the fridge door shut. "Such a good girl, obeying my commands. You deserve a reward."

"Do I?" You breathed, breath hitching as he captured your lips in a wet kiss.

"Most certainly." Sephiroth's pupils were blown wide when he leaned back, then separated you entirely. "I'll let you choose this time, I think."

"Choose what?" You asked, eyebrow quirking up slightly. You jolted when you realized he was undoing his pauldrons and coat already.

"Where I fuck you," he said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, eyeing you like a cat would a piece of meat. He was already half naked and working on his pants. "If you get to the stairs, I'll fuck you on the stairs. If you make it even halfway to the couch, I'll fuck you on the floor, so I suggest you start looking."

Panicked, you darted from the kitchen and made your way to your office, the closest place you could reach without falling prey to those super fast SOLDIER reflexes of his. The excitement, the wonder made you become even wetter, a lone droplet sliding down your thigh as you shoved your paperwork to the floor.

By the time you were turning towards the door, sitting down in the middle of your desk, Sephiroth was already nude, leaning against the frame as he watched you struggle to get comfortable.

He approached you, muscles rippling with movement. He reached for your sweater and pulled it off of you in one swift motion, your bare breasts bouncing at the suddenness, nipples hardening for his attention.

"No bra?" Sephiroth teased, taking both globes of tender flesh into his palms, kneading them with his fingers. "How daring of you."

He made quick work of the belt holding your skirt together, shimmying it down your legs and tossing it to another room. He pressed you flat on your back. He ran his hands up your calves and down your thighs, fingers so close you could taste it.

"Be a good girl and spread your legs," he coaxed, watching your breasts rise and fall with every shallow breath you took. You parted your legs for him with a whimper, exposing your swollen, red and dripping lips. When he touched his fingers to you it felt like you were on fire, your back arching high off the desk. "Such a good pet for me. I bet you taste divine. Do you want my mouth on you? Drinking every last drop from until you're screaming my name, begging me to take you?"

"Yes!" You pleaded, forcing your hips up against his fingers. "Please!"

Without warning, his mouth was upon you, sealed close to the wanton flesh and sucking hard. He was brutal, just how you wanted him, shoving his tongue so deeply within you that you were seeing stars. He let you buck into his face, keeping one hand firm on your hip to remind you who was in charge, and right as you were hitting that peak, felt that pressure in your abdomen, he was gone, his tongue replaced by something larger, hard and more filling.

Sephiroth entered you in one smooth thrust, ramming hard against your hips, bowed over you like a bowstring. He buried himself inside you to the hilt, your slick and his precum taking him deeper and deeper, until finally you felt his hips slot right into yours.

You kissed him, then, tangling your fingers in his hair. His hips bucked shallowly, tongue swiping over your lips, and then he was pulling out, only to ram back in harder than before, setting a pace that you knew would leave you nearly bedridden for a few days. You let out a scream when he hit that spot just right at just the right angle, that scream stuttering into a choked moan when he bit down on your shoulder. He never broke skin, but continued his monstrous pace, running his tongue over the marks he had made.

You were rapidly reaching your peak, unable to avoid him hitting your g-spot every single time. Rife with so much pleasure, you tried to move your hips at an angle, tried to keep him from hitting that spot so you could ride your orgasm, but he refused, nearly moving the desk with his next thrust. The closer he got, the harder he pounded into you, gripping the wood above your head to keep himself steady, his other hand holding on so tightly to your hair that it burned.

With a final grunted moan, he released inside you, trying desperately to finish off with three or four more sloppy thrusts. You squeezed his hips between your legs, gasping as you were thrown headlong into another earth shattering orgasm, throwing your head back into the desk, back as high as a cat's back.

As you rode your high with dazed eyes, Sephiroth pulled out of you and gathered you up into his arms. You nuzzled into his throat, sighing contentedly, legs and abdomen still spasming pleasantly.

"You did well, [Name]," Sephiroth hummed, pressing a kiss into your sweat soaked hair.

You laughed lightly, hoarse, and stroked the side of his neck with the tips of your fingers. "I lasted more than three minutes this time. I deserve a reward for that."

"What did you have in mind?" He inquired, pulling back your bed's blankets and lowering you between them. He waited for your answer, green-blue eyes twinkling patiently.

You made a thoughtful noise and reached up, taking his face between shaky fingers and drawing him into a kiss.

"There," you said, giggling when he laid down beside you and began pressing tender kisses to the expanse of your neck. "That's my reward."


End file.
